Brotherhood of Steel
De Brotherhood of Steel is een techno-religieuze organisatie die ontstaan is uit een Amerikaanse militaire en wetenschappelijke groep van voor de Great War. Geschiedenis De stichting De Brotherhood of Steel werd gesticht door Kapitein Roger Maxson uit het leger van de Verenigde Staten. Hij was lid van een team dat onder het bevel stond van Kolonel Robert Spindel. Ze werden op 3 januari 2076 door het Amerikaanse leger naar een West-Tek fabriek gestuurd om daar in naam van de Verenigde Staten de experimenten die door West-Tek werden uitgevoerd te controleren. Op 7 januari 2077 werd het onderzoek van West-Tek verplaatst naar de nieuwe Mariposa Military Base. Het team van Spindel werd mee gestuurd om de veiligheid te garanderen. Op 10 oktober 2077 ontdekten Kapitein Maxson en zijn makkers tot hun grote afgrijzen dat de wetenschappers van West-Tek hun experimenten met het Forced Evolutionary Virus uitvoerden op militaire gevangenen. Hierdoor zaten ze mentaal volledig aan de grond. Kolonel Robert Spindel pleegde vijf dagen later zelfmoord en Roger Maxson nam de leiding van het militair team op zich. Nadat hij Roger Anderson, de leider van de West-Tek wetenschappers, had ondervraagd en meer te weten was gekomen over de experimenten op de gevangenen, liet Roger Maxson hem executeren. De rest van de West-Tek wetenschappers volgde snel. Maxson, die nu de baas was in de hele Mariposa Military Base, verklaarde via de radio dat hij uit het leger stapte op 20 oktober 2077. Antwoord kreeg hij niet, omdat de Verenigde Staten toen een oorlog aan het voeren waren met China. Drie dagen later, op 23 oktober 2077, lanceerden zowel de Verenigde Staten als China hun nucleaire raketten en brak de Great War uit. Twee uur later was die oorlog beëindigd en was de hele Aarde veranderd in een radioactieve woestjn. De Mariposa Military Base doorstond de verwoestende regen van nucleaire raketten. De soldaten waren beschermd tegen de straling, maar het Forced Evolutionary Virus ontsnapte uit de basis. Twee dagen later, op 25 oktober 2077, werd een verkenner naar buiten gestuurd om de straling in de omgeving te meten; er werd geen straling gevonden in de nabije omgeving. Nadat ze de lijken van de wetenschappers begraven hadden, sloten de soldaten de militaire basis af en vertrokken ze in de woestijn. Allerlei voorzieningen namen ze mee uit de basis. Kapitein Maxson leidde zijn mannen en hun familie naar een atoomschuilkelder in de Lost Hills in California; dit zou later de 'Exodus' genoemd worden. Enkele weken later, in november 2077 kwamen ze aan bij de bunker in Lost Hills, maar onderweg waren er verschillende mensen gestorven door de nieuwe gevaren in de woestenij. De Lost Hills bunker werd het hoofdkwartier van de nieuwe organisatie die door Maxson gevormd werd en de Brotherhood of Steel werd genoemd. Het doel van de Brotherhood was om de menselijke beschaving koste wat het kost her op te bouwen met de voorraden die ze hadden. De eerste jaren Er is weinig bekend over de allereerste jaren van de Brotherhood of Steel. In 2134 kreeg een groep onder leiding van Sergeant Dennis Allen meer macht in de organisatie. De groep vroeg de Elders van de Brotherhood om de toelating om de ruïnes van de belangrijkste West-Tek fabriek, die nu bekend staat als de Glow nadat het door een Chinese nucleaire raket getroffen werd, te doorzoeken om allerlei technologische zaken te gaan halen. De Elders weigerden, met als gevolg dat Sergeant Allen en zijn groep zich afsplitsten van de Brotherhood en enkele hoogtechnologisch wapens met zich meenamen. Maar ondanks dat werd de Brotherhood onder leiding van Roger Maxson machtiger en bleven ze hun technologie verder ontwikkelen. Ook werden de rangen van Initiate, Knight en Paladin ingevoerd. In 2135 stierf Roger Maxson aan kanker en zijn zoon volgde hem op als High Elder van de Brotherhood. In de jaren 2150 verwierf de Brotherhood de controle over de streken rondom de Lost Hills bunker en werd zo een van de grootste groepen aan de westkust van de vroegere Verenigde Staten. Ergens in het begin van de jaren 2150 begon een raider groep, de Vipers genoemd, een basis te maken in de velden ten zuiden van de Lost Hills bunker. De Vipers begonnen steeds meer te plunderen omdat ze meer en meer voedsel nodig hadden voor hun stijgend aantal leden. Uiteindelijk trokken ze de aandacht van de Brotherhood. In 2155 zond de Brotherhood verschillende verkenners uit om de Vipers aan te vallen. Eigenlijk beschouwde de High Elder het als een oefening: hij dacht dat een paar soldaten in power armor zouden volstaan om met de groep raiders af te rekenen. Een groep soldaten, onder de leiding van High Elder Maxson II, vond hen. In de verwachting dat de Vipers zouden vluchten bij het zien van de soldaten in power armor, liepen ze op de raiders af. Maar de High Elder had geen rekening gehouden met de wildheid... en ook niet met hun giftige wapens. Eén enkel pijl trof hem toen hij zijn helm even had afgedaan; enkele uren later overleed hij. John Maxson, de zoon van Maxson II en dus kleinzoon van de stichter Roger Maxson, werd de nieuwe High Elder. Rhombus werd het nieuwe hoofd van de Paladins en de Knights. De Paladins, geleid door Rhombus, begonnen verschillende veldtochten tegen de Vipers. Binnen de maand waren bijna alle Vipers gevonden en uitgemoord. Slechts enkelingen konden vluchten naar het noorden of naar het oosten, naar het Sierra Nevada gebergte. Tijdens die tochten zond de Brotherhood ook verschillende verkenners naar Hub om daar naar Vipers te zoeken. Vanaf dan werd een handelsroute geopend van Hub naar de Brotherhood. De Super Mutants Enkele jaren later kwam de Brotherhood in aanraking met een vijand die vele malen sterker was dan een groep raiders. In oktober 2161 vond een patrouille van de Brotherhood een dode super mutant in de woestenij. Ze brachten het lijk naar de Scribes en Head Scribe Vree bestudeerde het. Na verschillende onderzoeken werd aangetoond dat het lijk volledig steriel was. In 2162 kwam de Vault Dweller aan bij de Brotherhood basis in Lost Hills. Hij wou zich aansluiten bij de Brotherhood, maar dit werd geweigerd. Hij werd uiteindelijk toch op een missie uitgestuurd: hij moest een holodisk vinden die gebruikt was tijdens een expeditie van de Brotherhood naar de West Tek Research Facility, later bekend als de Glow. De Glow was een erg radioactieve omgeving en de Vault Dweller zou dus zeker en vast sterven. Maar hij verbaasde iedereen door levend te terug te komen en door zijn missie te volbrengen. Zo werd hij de eerst buitenstaander sinds jaren die een volwaardig lid werd van de Brotherhood. Het kwam ook door de Vault Dweller dat de Brotherhood informatie kreeg over het mutantenleger van de Master en over diens plannen om alle mensen in super mutants te veranderen. De Vault Dweller slaagde er, dankzij de steun van High Elder John Maxson, in om de Council of Elders te overtuigen om een groep Paladins naar de Mariposa Military Base, waar de vaten F.E.V. van de Master lagen. Met de hulp van de Brotherhood kon de Vault Dweller de Master verslaan en diens plannen verijdelen, maar de Vault Dweller werd daarna nooit meer gezien in Lost Hills. Op dat moment was de Brotherhood de groep met de beste technologie aan de westkust. Het super mutant leger en de Gun Runners hadden wel betere wapens, maar de Brotherhood had als enige toegang tot power armor, bepaalde medische technologieën en supercomputers. Nasleep van de strijd Nadat de Master verslagen was, ontstond er discussie binnen de Brotherhood over het recruteren van buitenstaanders. Sommigen vonden dat buitenstaanders bij de organisatie moesten kunnen komen, anderen wezen dat idee af. De Elder besliste uiteindelijk dat hun technolgie niet gedeeld zou worden met de buitenwereld en dat ze zouden verdergaan volgens hun oude principes. De minderheid die tegen dit idee was gekant, werd op expeditie naar het oosten gestuurd, om resten van het leger van de Master met luchtschepen op te sporen. Maar de luchtschepen stortten neer vlak bij Chicago. De overlevenden keerden niet terug naar Lost Hills maar stichtten een nieuwe tak van de Brotherhood: de Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. Later zou de Brotherhood verschillende kleine nederzettingen bouwen, verspreid over het vroegere Californië. Ook zouden ze nog verschillende expedities sturen naar Washington, D.C. en later ook naar de Mojave Wasteland. Daar zouden ze dan ook nog verschillende nieuwe takken van de Brotherhood stichten: de Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel in Washington en de Mojave Brotherhood of Steel in de Mojave wasteland. Ook werd na het vernietiging van de Master de New California Republic opgericht. Al snel begon de republiek te groeien en kwamen meer en meer gebieden onder hun controle. Ook Maxson, de streek rond Lost Hills werd veroverd. De bunker bleef evenwel onder controle van de Brotherhood. Al snel ontstonden er spanningen tussen de Brotherhood en de NCR, maar tot een oorlog kwam het (nog) niet. De Enclave Tegen 2242 was de Brotherhood niet meer zo machtig als ze vroeger waren geweest. De heropkomst van de Enclave zorgde ervoor dat de Brotherhood niet langer meer de meest geavanceerde factie was in de wasteland. Hierdoor was de Brotherhood geïntimideerd. Omdat ze de middelen niet hadden om met de Enclave af te rekenen, was de Enclave in de gaten houden het enige dat ze konden doen. Daardoor werden verschillende verlaten bunkers die rond het gebied van de Enclave lagen weer in gebruikt genomen. Uiteindelijk ontdekte de Brotherhood de Vertibirds van de Enclave. Omdat ze zelf geen dergelijke techonlogieën bezaten, zou een invasie van de Enclave niet te stoppen zijn. Zo kwam het dat Matt uit de San Francisco bunker van de Brotherhood, op het bevel van zijn meerderen, de hulp inriep van de Chosen One om de Vertibird plannen te bemachtigen in Navarro. De Chosen One voltooide deze missie, maar of de plannen de leiders van de Brotherhood ooit bereikten, is onbekend; Matt werd kort tijd later vermoord door Frank Horrigan. Maar door de vernietiging van de Oil Rig en de NCR die jacht maakte op overlevende leden was de Enclave niet langer een bedreiging. Oorlog met de NCR Tegen 2231 bekleedde Jeremy Maxson de functie van High Elder. Hij was agressiever in het beschermen van de technologie van de Brotherhood dan zijn voorgangers, omdat hij de macht van de Brotherhood oostwaarts wou uitbreiden door geavanceerde technologie af te nemen van 'minderwaardige mensen'. Dit leidde onvermijdelijk tot een conflict met de New California Republic of NCR, die geavanceerde technologie wou gebruiken ten voordele van de gewone mensen. Kort na de vernietiging van de Enclave, brak een oorlog uit tussen de Brotherhood en de NCR. Met zijn superieure technologie kon de Brotherhood lange tijd stand houden tegen de aanvallen van de NCR en ze kwamen dicht bij de totale overwinning. Maar het technologische voordeel van de Brotherhood werd tenietgedaan door het hogere aantal soldaten van de NCR; het maakte niet uit hoeveel NCR soldaten er sneuvelden, er kwamen altjid nieuwe bij. De Brotherhood was nog steeds een gesloten organisatie en had dus veel minder troepen. Daardoor dreigde de totale nederlaag voor de Brotherhood. De tak van de Brotherhood in de Mojave Wasteland zou nog steeds strijden tegen de NCR in 2274. De Brotherhood had een basis gebouwd bij HELIOS One en kwam zo in aanraking met de groeiende macht van de NCR in de regio. Uiteindelijk wou de NCR de controle verwerven over HELIOS One. De Brotherhood, onder leiding van Elijah, weigerde te vertrekken, waardoor het tot een gevecht kwam. Ook nu was de superieure technologie van de Brotherhood geen partij voor het groter aantal soldaten van de NCR. De Brotherhood werd verslagen in, volgens Head Paladin Hardin, een van de bloedigste gevechten uit zijn geschiedenis. De overlevende leden van de slag trokken zich terug in de Hidden Valley bunker, waar Nolan McNamara de rol van Elder op zich nam, omdat Elijah verdwenen was. Hij zorgde ervoor dat de bunker gesloten bleef om te verhinderen dat ze nog aangevallen zouden worden. Sindsdien is de aanwezigheid van de Brotherhood in de Mojave Wasteland beperkt tot enkele groepen verkenners die soms uitgezonden worden. Samenleving Structuur De Brotherhood bestaat vooral uit de afstammelingen van de militaire officiers, soldaten en wetenschappers die de oorspronkelijke leden van de Brotherhood waren. Op een paar uitzondreingen na, bestaat de Brotherhood enkel uit 'zuivere' mensen. Dikwijls zegt men dat de rangen van de Brotherhood of Steel bestaan uit de beste en intelligentste van de overblijvende mensen op Aarde. Daardoor is de Brotherhood ook een vrij kleine organisatie, zeker vergeleken met de NCR. Maar dit maken ze goed met hun angstaanjagende wapenarsenaal, dat bestaat uit wapens die gemaakt zijn met zowel technologie van voor als na de Great War: laser wapens, power armor, gevechtsimplantaten... Ook zijn Brotherhood Paladins in staat een hele stad van de kaart te vegen zonder een schrammetje op te lopen. De overgrote meerderheid van de leden zijn geboren in de Brotherhood; slechts uiterst zelden accepteren ze een buitenstaander als lid. Het is geen officiële regel, maar daardoor denken de leden dat, om te kunnen overleven, elk lid zich moet voortplanten. Degenen die in de Brotherhood geboren worden en noch Scribe noch Knight noch Paladin willen worden, zijn vrij om te vertrekken. De Brotherhood dwingt niemand om tegen zijn zin lid te blijven. Hoewel ze een grote kennis hebben over alles met technologie te maken heeft, kennen de meeste leden van de Brotherhood niet veel van de dingen die niets met technologie te maken hebben. Zelfs de meeste Scribes geven niets om geschiedenis en sommige leden weten zelfs niet wie Roger Maxson, de stichter van de Brotherhood, is. Relaties met de buitenwereld Hoewel ze over het algemeen niet vijandig zijn tegenover iemand zonder een goede reden, zijn de leden van de Brotherhood ook niet geïnteresseerd in rechtvaardigheid tegenover de zwakkere en minder gelukkige mensen die in de wasteland leven. Ze besteden zeer veel aandacht aan het geheim houden van hun technolgoie tegenover buitenstaanders. Vaak achten ze die technologie meer waard dan een mensenleven: volgens hen is technologie immers onvervangbaar, een mensenleven niet. Meestal zijn de beweegredenen van Brotherhood leden vaag, maar wel is het duidelijk dat het geen mensen zijn om mee te spotten. Ook kan men gerust zeggen dat wanneer een groep Brotherhood Paladins een mensen uit de wasteland helpen, ze het niet uit medelijden doen, maar dat er iets meer achter zit. De Brotherhood houdt er helemaal niet van om hun technologie te delen met buitenstaanders, hoewel die technologie de wasteland veel zou kunnen verbeteren. De leden van de Brotherhood beschouwen andere mensen als te onverantwoordelijk om met hun technologie om te gaan. Soms ruilen ze wel een aantal van hun technologieën voor eten en grondstoffen, maar de meest geavanceerde en gevoelige technologie houden ze voor zichzelf. Houding tegenover mutants De houding van de Brotherhood tegenover mutants gaat van afkeer (bij ghouls) tot regelrechte vijandigheid (bij super mutants). Het eerste contact met de super mutants van de master waren vijandig en de Brotherhood hielp met het verdrijven van de super mutants uit Californië. Maar de leden van Brotherhood werden boos toen de Glow, een bijna heilige plek voor de Brotherhood door de herinnering aan hun gevallen kameraden daar en door de vele technologie van voor de Great War die zich daar bevond, geplunderd werd, vooral door ghouls van Dayglow. Daardoor ging de Brotherhood ghouls beschouwen als 'vuile plunderaars'. Maar de Brotherhood was de super mutants niet langer vijandig gezind toen ze zich vele jaren na de vernietiging van de Master vreedzaam kwamen vestigen tussen de mensen. Ideologie Hoewel de Brotherhood altijd werd voorgesteld als terughoudend en afzijdig, werden toen de tijd vorderde de negatieve kanten van hun overtuigingen steeds meer en meer benadrukt toen hun macht afnam. Oorspronkelijk stond de Brotherhood voor vrij onschuldig behoud van technologie. In een mogelijk einde van Fallout delen ze vrijwillig hun technologie met de mensen in de wasteland en helpen ze de wasteland te verbeteren. Later, in Fallout Tactics, werd de de Brotherhood voorgesteld als xenofoob in plaats van selectief en de tak rond Chicago zou een bijna-fascistische staat worden. Ten tijde van de gebeurtenissen van Fallout: New Vegas was de Brotherhood voor een groot stuk paranoïde geworden en bewaarde het niet enkel technologie, maar nam het af van buitenstaanders. Ook was de Brotherhood niet langer geïnteresseerd in niet-militaire middelen en deed weinig of geen moeite om hun technologie te verbeteren. Het meeste van de overtuigingen en idealen van de Brotherhood staan opgetekend in een document dat bekend staat als de Codex, dat dient als een belangrijke bron van informatie en waar de regels waaraan de leden moeten gehoorzamen in staan. Afdelingen en locaties Het hoofdkwartier van de Brotherhood of Steel is de Lost Hills bunker in Californië, de plaats waar de organisatie gesticht werd. Hier zetelt ook de High Elder en de raad van Elders. Het is ook het centrum van hun onderzoek en hun militaire operaties. Maar tegen 2272 had de Brotherhood zich al verspreid over de woestenij van Californië in kleine bunkers en andere kleine installaties, waar ze verborgen waren voor de gewone mensen. Ze allemaal uitroeien zou een moeilijke en gevaarlijke taak zijn. Die installaties zijn onder andere bunkers in de Den, San Francisco en Shady Sands, de hoofdstad van de NCR. Alle buitenposten zijn ondergeschikt aan het gezag van de Lost Hills bunker, ook al lijken ze zich soms onafhankelijk te gedragen, vooral als ze zich ver buiten Californië bevinden en er weinig contact is met het hoofdkwartier. De Lost Hills bunker wordt omringd door de stad Maxson, die, hoewel het vernoemd is naar de stichter van de Brotherhood, niet onder het gezag van de Brotherhood, maar van de NCR. Er bevindt zich ook een bunker in Hidden Valley, ten oosten van Goodsprings in de Mojave Wasteland. Die bunker wordt omringd door enorme, krachtige ventilatoren die een high-tech verdedigingsmechanisme vormen voor de bunker. Ze creëren kunstmatig zandstormen, die als dekking gebruikt worden voor mensen die in of uit de bunker gaan. Zo worden ze bijna nooit opgemerkt. Mr. House's berekeningen duidden de Mojave Brotherhood of Steel aan als de grootste bedreiging op lange termijn voor zijn heerschappij in New Vegas. Maxson bunker is een buitenpost van de Brotherhood in Arizona en stond onder het bevel van generaal Andrea Brixley. De bunker zou gebruikt worden als rustplaats voor expedities naar het oosten, maar toen de oorlog met de New California Republic uitbrak, werd het vooral gebruikt als startpunt voor aanvallen op Hoover Dam, een buitenpost van de NCR. Maar de oorlog verliep traag. De superieure technologie van de Brotherhood was geen partij voor het superieure aantal troepen van de NCR, maar lange tijd verliep de oorlog moeizaam. De moraal aan beide kanten daalde, maar vooral de Brotherhood werd erdoor getroffen. Door deze problemen ontstond er nieuwe, onafhankelijke groep die bestond uit voormalige Brotherhood leden: de Circle of Steel. De Circle overviel verschillende steden en nam alle technologie mee. thumb|200px|Power armor van de Midwestern Brotherhood Meer naar het oosten ligt het gebied van de Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, een groep die zich heeft afgesplitst van de oorspronkelijke Brotherhood en onafhankelijk was sinds de jaren 2160. De stichters ervan waren de overlevenden van een crash van luchtschepen nabij Chicago. In tegenstelling tot de oorspronkelijke Brotherhood, die een gesloten organisatie is, regeert deze groep over een groot stuk van de voormalige staten Illinois en Kansas en recruteert het buitenstaanders in hun rangen. Ze heersen wel door angst: mensen die onder hun gezag staan, leven in constante angst voor de Brotherhood Inquisitors. De belangrijkste basissen van de Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel zijn verschillende bunkers die gebouwd werden voor de Great War en door de Midwestern Brotherhood werd opgeknapt. De bunkers worden Bunker Alpha, Bunker Beta, Bunker Gamma, Bunker Delta en Bunker Epsilon genoemd. Het power armor van de Midwestern Brotherhood lijkt erg op het Advanced Armor MK II en kan er een variant van zijn. Aan de oostkust van de voormalige Verenigde Staten ontstond een groep die de Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel werd genoemd. Ze bouwden hun hoofdkwartier, de Citadel, dicht bij de ruïnes van het Pentagon in Washington, D.C.. Hun leider, Elder Owyn Lyons, besliste dat de bescherming van de mensen in de Capital Wasteland tegen de super mutants belangrijkers was dan het geheim houden van hun technologie. Hoewel Lyons officieel erkend is als de leider van de Brotherhood aan de oostkust door de High Elder en zijn raad in Lost Hills, krijgt hij geen steun van hen, omdat hij de prioriteiten van de Brotherhood (het bewaren van hun technologie) vervangen heeft door andere (het beschermen van de mensen). Daardoor is hij eigenlijk zo goed als onafhankelijk. Daardoor moet hij ook locaal recruteren, hetgeen vaak nogal moeilijk is; de meeste mensen daar zijn te oud of te onervaren met wapens om echt effectief te zijn. De dochter van de Elder, Sarah Lyons, voert het bevel over haar eigen elitetroepen, Lyons' Pride. Deze soldaten zorgen ervoor dat de Capital Wasteland veilig door de super mutants, die vaak verblijven in de ruïnes van Washingtons, D.C., weg te houden. Na de gebeurtenissen in Broken Steel en het verslaan van de restanten van de Enclave, is de Capital Wasteland Brotherhood even sterk geworden als de andere Brotherhood in het westen. Er zijn ook leden van de Caiptal Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel die verkozen om trouw te blijven aan de oorspronkelijke idealen van de Brotherhood: het bewaren van de technologie. Deze leden verlieten de Citadel en maakten een basis in Fort Independence. Ze noemden zichzelf de Brotherhood Outcasts. Naast het volgen van Lyons' oorspronkelijk bevelen, proberen zij ook contact te leggen met de Brotherhood in het westen. Na de dood van John Maxson werd Rhombus, hoofd van de Brotherhood Paladins, de nieuwe High Elder. Na de dood van de Master hielp de Brotherhood de mensen om de super mutants te verdrijven uit de Core Region. Maar een groep super mutants onder leiding van Attis trok naar het oosten en probeerde om het super mutant leger her op te bouwen in Texas met behulp van de Secret Vault. Rhombus startte, ondanks kritiek van de Elder Council, een expeditie op om de dreiging van het super mutant leger onder leiding van Attis te neutraliseren. Ze reisden naar Texas, waar ze een verlaten Vault-prototype vonden. Rhombus maakte van deze Vault de basis van de Brotherhood in Texas. Hun voornaamste missie was om de dreiging van de super mutants weg te nemen. Hiervoor ontwierpen ze een nieuw Texas Brotherhood symbool, waar vleugels en twee pistolen op voorkomen. Rangen De Brotherhood of Steel is verdeeld met verschillende rangen: Initiates zijn leden die nog in training zijn en waarvan verwacht wordt dat ze goed genoeg presteren om gepromoveerd te worden tot Senior Initiates en daarna Apprentices. Als ze goed genoeg zijn, worden Apprentices dan gepromoveerd tot Journeyman Knight of Journeyman Scribe. De volgende rang is Knight Sergeant/Senior Scribe, Knight Captain en uiteindelijk de rang van de leider van een van beiden: Head Knight of Head Scribe. Scribes zijn verantwoordelijk voor het onderzoeken van oude technologieën, voor het onderhouden van hun huidige technologie of het onderzoek voeren naar en experimenteren met nieuwe wapens en andere nuttige technologieën. Scribes verlaten zelden de bunkers van de Brotherhood, maar soms moeten ze naar buiten gaan om daar technologie te onderzoeken of om een taak uit te voeren die de gewone Brotherhood soldaten niet kunnen. Knights zijn dan weer verantwoordelijk voor het maken van wapens en andere technologieën die de Brotherhood gebruikt en nemen ook deel aan gevechten. Als een Knight vele jaren in dienst is geweest en veel ervaring heeft, kan hij gepromoveerd worden tot Paladins - de hoogste rang onder de soldaten van de Brotherhood. Paladins worden belast met de veiligheid van de bunkers en met de coördinatie van alle activiteiten die buiten in de wasteland gebeuren. Ook bij Paladins zijn er verschillende rangen: Junior Paladin, Paladin, Senior Paladin, Star Paladin en uiteindelijk Head Paladin. Paladins die oud worden, worden Elders, die de heersende raad van de Brotherhood vormen. De Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel heeft nog een extra rang tussen Paladin en Elder: Sentinel. De leider van de raad van Elders en van de hele Brotherhood is de High Elder, meestal een lid van de Maxson familie. Symboliek van het logo In het symbool van de Brotherhood stellen de tandwielen hun kennis in verband met het bouwen van machines voor en staat het zwaard voor hun wil om zichzelf te verdedigen. De vleugels staan symbool voor de hoop dat het verkrijgen van technologie gelijkstaat aan de redding van de mensheid na de verwoestende Great War. De cirkel stelt de eenheid voor dat van de Brotherhood een echt broederschap maakt. Een andere interpretatie van het symbool is dat elk onderdeel een van de verschillende ordes van de Brotherhood voorstelt. Het zwaard stelt dan de Paladins voor en de vleugels de Elders (de vleugels houden het zwaard in bedwang). Het grote tandwiel staat voor de Knights en de twee kleinere voor de Scribes en de Initiates, die de Knights voorzien van de kennis en mankracht die nodig is om hun taken tot een goed einde te brengen. Terwijl zowel de oorspronkelijke Brotherhood in de Core Region als de de Brotherhood in de Capital Wasteland verschillende kleuren gebruiken voor de verschillende onderdelen van het symbool (blauw voor de vleugels, grijs voor het zwaard en zwart voor de tandwielen), gebruikt de Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel verschillende versies in één kleur. Een blauwe versie wordt gebruikt voor de Knights en de Paladins, een zwarte versie voor de Scribes en een oranje versie voor de Elders. Een goudgele variant symboliseert de hele Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. Ook is de versie van de Midwestern Brotherhood omgekeerd: het grote tandwiel staat rechts van het zwaard en niet links, zoals in het oorspronkelijke logo. Technologie Technologie staat centraal bij de Brotherhood en de leden ervan hebben dan ook al zoveel technologieën vergaard als enigszins mogelijk was. Om een nieuwe technologie in handen te krijgen zouden ze zelfs oorlog voeren met andere groepen. Hoewel hun technologie niet zo geavanceerd is als die van de Enclave, bezitten de leden van de Brotherhood toch enkele hoogtechnologische dingen. Zo dragen Brotherhood Paladins vaak geavanceerde energy weapons en power armor, ofwel van de T45-d-klasse ofwel van de T51-b-klasse. Onder dat zwaar harnas dragen ze meestal recon armor om hun enige beweginsvrijheid te geven. Ook heeft de Brotherhood toegang tot verschillende en vaak geavanceerde computers die ze in verschillende Vaults of bunkers gevonden hebben. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn de Lost Hills bunker, de ruïnes van het Pentagon, Bunker Alpha, Bunker Beta, Bunker Gamma, Bunker Delta, Bunker Epsilon, Hidden Valley Bunker en het Vault Prototype. De Brotherhood bezit eveneens verschillende robots die hen helpen met hun taken. De robots gaan van sentry bots tot Liberty Prime - een 12 meter hoge robot die in handen is van de Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel. Leden *Brotherhood of Steel leden Ontwikkeling De Brotherhood was gebaseerd op een vijandige factie, de Guardians, uit Wasteland, de voorganger van de originele Fallout. Verschijningen De Brotherhood of Steel verschijnt in elk spel dat tot nu toe is uitgebracht. Bronnen Dit artikel is voor een groot stuk gebaseerd op de beschrijving die Chris Avellone gaf over de Brotherhood in zijn Fallout Bible #6 en informatie die uit dialogen en holodisks in Fallout en Fallout 2 werd gehaald. Ook is een deel gebaseerd op Van Buren, Fallout Tactics en Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Holodisks over de Brotherhood of Steel Fallout *Captain Maxson's Diary *Maxson Log *Ancient Brotherhood Disk *Sophia Tape Fallout Tactics *Journal of Sir Latham *General's holodisk to wife Maria cs:Bratrstvo Oceli de:Stählerne Bruderschaft en:Brotherhood of Steel es:Hermandad del Acero fr:Confrérie de l'Acier it:Confraternita d'Acciaio ja:Brotherhood of Steel lt:Plieno Brolija ko:브라더후드 오브 스틸 pl:Bractwo Stali pt:Brotherhood of Steel ru:Братство Стали uk:Братство Сталі zh:鋼鐵兄弟會 Categorie:Fallout facties Categorie:Fallout 2 facties Categorie:Fallout 3 facties Categorie:Fallout: New Vegas facties Categorie:Fallout Tactics facties Categorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel facties Categorie:Brotherhood of Steel